


I am his only wolf, he is my only human; My Stiles

by Emaisnialleraf



Series: Derek and Stiles growing together after season 6. [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Stiles Stilinski, Eternal Sterek, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, OTP Feels, Post Season 6, Random - Freeform, Sourwolf Derek Hale, True Love, Writing doodle, not edited, puppy, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emaisnialleraf/pseuds/Emaisnialleraf
Summary: Derek isn't gonna let anyone or anything hurt his mate; Stiles is off limits.orStiles brings home a friend, Derek isn't amused.





	I am his only wolf, he is my only human; My Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. It's been a while. I had a very busy end of the year and am currently dealing with a lot of shit.. so writing has not been entirely on my mind. I am sorry for dropping off the face of the earth, even though you probably don't even care, but here is another little one shot I found in my drafts that I immediately felt the need to post. 
> 
> Happy new year guys.
> 
> Please enjoy, leave me feedback!  
> Thank you,  
> Ema.

Stiles stepped cautiously into his new apartment, the week long adventure still not recognized in his head as he kept being reminded of the loft. Everything was changing and although he began to enjoy it, living so close to the city was never something he ever got used to. It was just starting to warm back up, spring right around the corner, and his life had been getting more interesting every day he woke up. Between a new home, taking classes online, not returning to the station, and actually waking up to Derek everyday, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride bubbling in his chest. Things were beginning to change and he could feel his future chasing after him and it wasn’t at all as scary as he thought it would be. 

Until now. 

He was a hundred percent sure Derek was going to kill him by the end of the night. 

As soon as he shut the front door he lifted the small ball by his feet up into his arms. He tiptoed carefully across the room and cringed at the sounds of the floor squeaking beneath his feet. 

“Stiles?”  
He cursed, breaking into a sprint and locking himself in the bathroom. 

“Stiles? What the hell did you do?”  
“It’s not my fault!”

Feet made their way to the bathroom door, heavy sniffing coming from both sides as the puppy in his arms began to squirm against the hold. 

“Did you buy a dog?”

“No?”  
The trader barked, legs scratching at his arms as the paws angrily swung at the wood of the door. 

“Okay, listen-”

“I told you were weren’t getting a dog! Open the door!”  
“No! You can’t hurt him!”  
“I’m not gonna- jesus christ, he smells! Get him out of the bathroom!”

Stiles let out a sigh, dropping the dog to the ground and watching as it dug ts paws at the bottom of the door. The golden fur looked like a giant cotton ball and he swore he could easily disguise him as a rug. 

But not even attempting that scenario he huffed, unlocking the latch on the door and slowly sliding the door open. He watched as the puppy immediately jumped, only making it a couple inches before crashing harshly into the werewolf’s ankles. 

Derek stared at it blankly, deadly silent and still before lifting his gaze to glare at the human. 

“This better not be ours or I’m gonna-”  
“Rip my throat out with your teeth? C’mon Der, don’t be such a sourwolf!” 

He scooped back up the puppy once again, careless of the manhandling as he lifted it up to Derek’s height. The two animals stood face to face before the alpha’s eyes went red, causing the puppy to whine and fight away. Stiles took a step back, going to close the door again but this time Derek quickly pushed his arm against it and took a step inside the small area. 

“Get rid of it. I’ll get you that hamster you wanted, okay? Just get rid of it.”  
“Why?” He whined, “You know I want a puppy! Oh please, Der! You’ll still be my favorite dog I own, I promise!”  
“You don’t own me, Stiles.”  
He let his arms cross, causing Stiles to glare right back and bring the dog closer to his chest. 

“Jokes on you because I do! And you can’t bring a dog back to the pound, it’s embarrassing and completely ruins your status as a human being!”  
“Give it to Malia and Scott.”  
“They’re about to leave when summers out! They’d only have him for like..” He took a second to think, eyes wandering up to the ceiling causing the older boyfriend to bite back his smirk and raise an eyebrow.

“Three months, Stiles.”  
“Three months! It’s already May and they leave mid-august for Paris. August! I can’t just abandon him! I mean c’mon, look at his face.”  
The puppy was once again raised to his view, puppy taking a quick look at him before raising its mouth to leave a soft lick on his nose. 

“See? He likes you!”  
“Get rid of it.”  
The smile was wiped from Stiles’ face immediately, a pout replacing the expression as he followed Derek as the alpha walked back down the hall. 

“Der. Der. Der.”

The repetition annoyed the werewolf even further, his eyes closing in exhaustion of the conversation.

“You are not keeping him. Give him to someone else.”  
“Fine. But we’re still getting that hamster!”  
“Fine. But this is the last time you bring a dog into the house! I swear the first two weren’t even cute.”  
“They were adorable! And, for the record, the neighbors adore me! They all have new puppies thanks to me!”  
“Whatever.”

He watched as Derek went to shut the bedroom door behind him, raising a hand signal that clearly stated to get rid of the dog as he disappeared from sight. 

The teenager only sighed, bringing the dog into his view and groaning in it’s face.

“Don’t be offended, he’s like this with all the dogs we see. When he finally agrees to you I’ll come to pick you first.”

 

Long story short Stiles stopped bringing dogs home. Derek didn’t bring the topic up again and currently they were sitting in front of the TV cuddled up watching Avengers for the 3rd time that month. Stiles for some reason felt restless, groaning in a million different positions before Derek finally picked him up and held him comfortably against his chest. Soothing the energy rising in his mate he immediately began to softly growl, gaining the success of directing his attention and letting him lay against his chest. 

Stiles simply smiled, looking back toward the TV and beaming at the sight of the goldfish sitting on the livingroom table. 

Yeah, he’d get a puppy in no time.


End file.
